Saviour
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: Sometimes when you wish really hard, you receive what you want. It helps if you have the Time Vortex inside you. Happens in the episode 'Midnight'.


**What I wanted to happen in midnight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Saviour**

Val was screaming to throw him out and the Doctor was screaming inside his head, at the humans to listen to the hostess, to listen to reason, to not let their blind panic rule their actions. But that was humans' greatest strength and weakness. This would have never happened to the Time Lords but they sacrificed such things as closeness, love and companionship for this and as the Doctor was being carried to his death, he could not decide which one he would rather have.

Their efforts were halted by a bright light filling the small space, blinding them all and forcing them to cover their eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Came an angry voice as the light disappeared. The Doctor's heart went to his throat as he recognised it, but it was impossible, she couldn't be _here_. "I asked you a question, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Her voice had quietened but not softened. Now it had a razor sharp edge, like there was a core of steel running through it.

"We were throwing him out." Val spoke up bravely.

"Yes I could tell that, thank you very much. What I want to know is why." The core of steel had hardened and was more like a frozen steel, unyielding and unforgiving. There was silence as everyone tried to reason the decision which had been happening in the heat of the moment.

"That thing is inside him, the only way to get rid of it is to throw him out." Unlike the others, Skye sounded perfectly confident.

"That thing is inside him, the only way to get rid of it is to throw him out." The Doctor repeated helplessly and there was a sharp breath.

"No it isn't! It's in her!" The voice of the hostess sounded desperate and although the Doctor couldn't see it, he knew her finger was pointed at Skye.

"No it left her and now it's in him." Val explained patiently as if to a small child.

"She- It said 'Allonsy'! That is what he said as he came on, it stole his voice. It's trying to make us think that he has it so he gets thrown out because he's the only one that can stop it! He was right, he is clever and that is why it went after him!" The hostess explained quickly and there was silence again as everyone processed it. "And I have to keep the passengers safe." Her voice was filled with determination and suddenly there were sounds of a scuffle before a bright light showed that the door was open.

"NO!" There was a shout and someone running in the direction of the light and the Doctor couldn't hear anything more over the pleading in his head. _No please no, not her. I just got her back please don't take her from me again. _

And suddenly he was released. He wanted to sit there, gasping and revelling in the freedom to move his body but first he had to see the cost. He jerked up quickly, causing Val to flinch away from him, now that he has the freedom to move again she had retreated. But he no longer cared, searching wildly for the door, finding it when Jethro points it out to him.

All feeling is lost from his limbs and he collapses against the seat as he sees her and the hostess slumped against the door, breathing wildly together.

"Rose." He says softly, she looks up and smiles that brilliant tongue-in-teeth smile she has before launching herself at him. He catches her and binds her in his arms, burying his face in her hair, just breathing in her scent, letting his bone-deep fear flow out of him with each breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." She whispers and he sobs out a laugh, only she would do the impossible and then apologise for not doing it quick enough. "Come on Doctor let's sit down." Rose guided the Doctor to one of the seats, away from the other people, glaring at them until they looked away.

"Rose." He said softly and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here Doctor, I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him, stroking his back.

"But how?" He questioned, his mind boggling at how she got back to him.

"Bad Wolf brought me back." Was the only answer that Rose could give him, not entirely sure herself because all she remembered was realising that she had been apart from him longer than she had been with him and a bright yellow light. "It's always bringing me back to you." She whispered softly.

Satisfied for the moment, the passengers waited in silence until the rescuers arrived where they filed into the ship.

The Doctor and Rose walked off hand in hand, the Doctor starting to regain his composure.

"I still don't understand how you got here. I mean its physically impossible, there were no gaps in the Wall large enough for someone to slip through without collapsing both worlds."

"You don't believe I can do the impossible?" Rose asked teasingly and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Nothing's impossible with you Rose Tyler, I'm just curious how you still have Bad Wolf in you, I thought I took it out."

"There was still a tiny bit left in me, just enough to come up when its needed." Rose answered cryptically.

"You picked up a girl on this trip?" A brash voice came from in front of them and they both looked up to see Donna Noble.

"Donna!" The Doctor called before turning to his blonde companion. "Rose this is Donna, she's travelling with me." He turned back to Donna whose eyebrows had gone sky high.

"Rose?" She questioned. "As in the girl you can't stop talking about, the girl who got stuck in a parallel world, that Rose?" Rose smiled wide at Donna's words.

"You talk about me?" She asked delighted, she was sure that she would have been forgotten, never talked about again if it was just because of the pain of the separation rather than him not caring.

"Of course." The Doctor grinned at Rose and squeezed her hand tightly and Donna smiled at the two of them.

"Well sit down, I want to hear all of it. The trip, how Rose appeared on the trip, how Rose managed to get trapped onto the parallel universe in the first place. Everything." Donna sat and raised an interested face to the two of them.

"It may take a while." Rose admitted as she sat too and pulled the Doctor down as well.

"I'm all relaxed, there's no better time." Donna replied, watching them glance at each other, their faces alight with happiness.

"Well it started at Canary Wharf..." The Doctor launched in with his usual mile-a-minute way.

**Review please! **


End file.
